I'm with the PHONE!
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Sort of a humorous sequel to my fic I'm with You. All Yami want's to do is to get someone to laugh at the fact Yugi and T'ea are an item. Is the pharoah going to get his way or not?


Disclaimer: Nope! Sorry I don't own it! *Beams at everyone* *Smile slowly goes down and burst into tears* I WANNA OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
the ever important title: I'm with the PHONE!!  
  
Now where did I put that Ra forsaken phone? COME ON PHONE!!!!! NOW'S A GOOD TIME TO GO RING RING!!!!!!!! Yami mentally screamed. He collasped on the floor with anime tears running down his face. "All I ever wanted to do was tell everyone Yugi and T'ea are an item and listen to their hysterical laughter, is that so wrong?"  
  
/Yami, the phones down here where you left it/ Yugi's irritated voice echoed through his mind. /And please block your thoughts and this blastard link!/  
  
SANCTUARY!!!! Yami mentally shouted in relief, making sure to block it from his hikari. PHONE! PHONE! PHONE! DADDY'S COMING!!!!!! Yami slid down the banister and blissfully frolicked into the living room only to find....  
  
T'ea and his hikari making out on top of the *PHONE!!!*  
  
Yami made his way over to the sofa and tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "Yugi, could you move? You're on top of the phone!"  
  
Yugi retorted something very bakura like and simply ignored his Yami.  
  
"YUGI!!! I NEED THE PHONE!!!!!!"  
  
"Use the extension! I'm BUSY!!!!!!"  
  
"Must be what happens when hikaris get girlfriends!" Yami muttered racing back out only to race back in again. "Ummm...Yugi?" He asked somewhat reluctantly. "Where's the extension?"  
  
"Shop. Counter. GO AWAY!"  
  
"Okey dokey! The phone is mine!" Yami raced into the shop and dived at the phone just as Yugi's Grandpa went to use it. "My phone! Mine! go 'way! you can't have it!" Yami hugged the cordless phone to his chest and triumphantly ran back out.  
  
Mr Mouto sighed and pulled out his cell phone. Some days you just weren't meant to use a regular old phone....  
  
Yami ran all the way up to his room and jumped on the bed.......only to fall off the other side. -_-;;  
  
He discovered under his bed a small black book. His phone book, his Ra-kissed phone book.  
  
"Ohhhhhh! Phone book! Ahhhhhh." Yami went into an awestruck trance before hastily snapping out of it. "Noworshiptime! CallfellowYamisandfriendstomakefunofYugitime!!" He said super fast and went to the first number he found.......   
  
Bakura.  
  
"What is it?" Bakura asked roughly as he answered the phone. Ryou's shrieks of 'Give me that phone Bakura!' could be heard in the background. "SHUT UP!!!! IT'S YAMI AND I'M TALKING!!!!!!!"  
  
"Guess who Yugi's going out with?" Yami shrieked gleefully. "Betcha caaaaan't!"  
  
"Hmmmm.. an challenge!" Bakura mused. "You?" He joked.  
  
Yami facefaulted. "Bakura no BAKA!!!!" He screamed down the phone. "What do you think this is? A yaoi fic?!!"  
  
"Soooooorrrrrryyyyy!" Bakura drawled. "I give up, who?"  
  
"BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!" Yami screamed. "GUESS!!!! YOU HAVE TO GUESS!!! SEE? I SAY GUESS AND YOU GUESS!!!!!"  
  
"Excuse me Ms PMS!" Bakura growled. 'Yami's got approval for Permitted Man Slaughter?' Ryou's semi innocent voice drifted over again. Bakura howled with laughter.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Yami shrieked. "Fine! YOU WIN!!!! I'LL TELL!!!!! Yugi and *T'ea* sitting in a tree-"  
  
"Doing things they shouldn't be!" Bakura laughed. "Serious?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
'KAWAII!!!!' Came Ryou's shriek. 'CUTE CUTE CUTE!!!!!!!!! MUST CALL KAIBA AND TRISTAN!!!!! GET OFF THE PHONE KURA!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"NO NO NO!!!!!!" Yami shrieked again. "I'M TELLING EVERYONE!! ME!! ME!!! ME!!!!!! YOU NO TELL YOU JUST LAUGH!!!!!"  
  
"But we've done *that*." Bakura replied.  
  
Beep beep beep! Yami hung up and quickly dialed Tristan's.  
  
"What is it?" Came a rough voice.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yami blinked before gleefully thinking. HAHA!!! I get to tell them both!!!  
  
"Yea? Yami? What do you want?"  
  
'Who's on the phone lov?'  
  
Yami shoved a fist in his mouth. Tristan and KAIBA?!?! MUST CALL BAKURA AGAIN!!!!!! "Guess who Yug's going out with!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Yami yelled agitated. "T'EA!! T-E-A T'EA!!!!! NOW LAUGH!!!!!"  
  
Beep beep beep! Seto hung up on him.  
  
"Jerk!" Yami muttered. "And a gay jerk too!" He turned to another number in his book. Joey.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Serenity speaking."  
  
"Yami here. Could I speak to Joey?"  
  
"He's...busy at the moment Yami, could I take a message?"  
  
"Yea, tell him to guess who Yugi's going out with. OH! And tell him to guess who Tristan's going out with!" Yami once again shrieked delightfully.  
  
"Yugi? Ummm....You?"  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!!!!!!! IT'S T'EA!!!!!!! NOT ME!!!!!! GET IT?!!"  
  
"I think this is the authoress finally losing it because there are so many yaoi's in the yugioh fan fic site."  
  
"oh. Guess who TRISTANS GOING OUT WITH!"  
  
"Oh I know that one! Kaiba!"  
  
"How did you know?" Yami asked disapointed.  
  
"Cos I um..accidently walked in on you know."  
  
"THEY'RE THAT GAY?!" Yami howled with laughter. [This is not meant to offend any of you, ppl!]  
  
"Yeah! My poor eyes! It was right after the surgery too!" Serenity weeped. "Yugi's really going out with T'ea? BUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gotta go!"  
  
"FINALLY!! SOMEONE LAUGHED!!!!!" Yami shouted towards the heavens. "AAHHHHHHH! MENTAL PICTURES!!!!!" Yami closed his eyes tight as he thought about what Serenity had said. "No! NO! Call Mai! Mai good! Mai not gay!" [He's homophobic! I think or just insane at this point!]  
  
"Hello Ms Valentine speaking. If you're listening to this crap I'm at Joeys. If you're Rex Dino still looking for revenge. GET A LIFE YOU LOOSER!!!!!......" And the list of insults got considerably worser. WAY worser!  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!! My poor ears!" Yami whined rubbing his ringing ears. "Must call pyschopaths!"  
  
"Like Helloooooooo?"  
  
Why the HELL did I want to call these GUYS again? Oh yea! laugh at Yugi! "Malik!" Yami greeted in a overly sweet voice. "Guess who Yugi and Tristan are going out with? OHHHHH! And guess who Mai is with!  
  
"Hmmmmm. Let's see. Yugi-boy: you, Tristan and Joey: Eachother."  
  
"NO! NO! NO! FOR THE LAST RAFORSAKEN TIME!!!!! I AM NOT WITH YUGI!!!!!!!! I AM WITH PHONE!!!!! THE ALMIGHTY ALL POWERFUL PHONE!!!!!!!!! ahem! And Tristan is with Kaiba and Joey with a certain Ms. Valentine!" Yami snickered, recovering from his anger management problem.  
  
"WHAATTTT!?!" Malik shrieked. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! BUT WHOSE YUGI WITH?!"  
  
"T'EA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami roared. "THE ONLY ONE LEFT IN OUR GROUP, DUMASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sou Ka? HAHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MARIK GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND LISTEN TO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIS!!!!!!! SIS!!!!!!!!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOUUUU!!!!"  
  
At this point Yami decided to preserve his ears and hang up.  
  
"Now what to do?" He flopped down on to his bed and shot straight back up. "CALLBAKURANDTELLHIMABOUTTRISTANANDKAIBAANDALSOJOEYANDMAI!!!!!!!" He looked around for the phone again. "Phone? Where are you?"  
  
"PHONEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami ran crying downstairs. 'THE PHONE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH FOR RA'S SAKE!!!!! IT'S JUST A PHONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BLASPHEMY!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed. "THERE IS NOTHING JUST ABOUT A PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HERE THEN!!!!!" Yugi threw the phone at Yami's head and knocked him out. "The things I put up with! Come on T'ea! Let's go get something to eat!"  
  
T'ea eyed the unconscious Yami warily and hurried to follow. "Bye Mr Mouto!"  
  
****Bye bye~ Pointless fic is now over and Yami is now both insane and unconscious*****  
  
Yea yea I know. they're all completely au but hey! Sometimes ppl just need to be left alone! 


End file.
